The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in handling signatures and more specifically to an apparatus which conveys stacks of signatures from a platform.
An apparatus which receives signatures, forms groups or intermediate stacks of signatures and deposits the intermediate stacks of signatures on a main stack of signatures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,567, issued Jan. 17, 1978 and entitled "Combined Ejector-Gate Means for Rotatable Table of an Article Counter-Stacker". The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a stacker which receives newspapers. The newspapers are stacked on cooperating pairs of upwardly angled blades carried on endless chains. A stack supporting table is disposed beneath the stacker and receives stacks of newspapers from the stacker.
The stack supporting table disposed beneath the stacker of the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,567, is rotatable to offset relatively thick folded edge portions of newspapers received from the stacker. A pair of combination gate and ejector mechanisms have bars which are moved by a pair of chains to engage the ends of stacks of newspapers on the turntable. The bars push the stack of newspapers onto roller conveyors. Apparatus for use in forming stacks of signatures are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,230; 3,599,807; 4,183,704; and 4,678,387.
An apparatus for tying loose stacks of signatures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,533 issued Sep. 16, 1986 and entitled "Tying Apparatus". This apparatus includes an inlet conveyor which receives signatures in a lapped stream. The lapped stream of signatures is formed into a loose stack and deposited at a central station in the apparatus. A shuttle assembly sequentially moves loose stacks of signatures from the central station to either a right tying station or a left tying station. The loose stacks of signatures are bound or tied at the tying stations by strapping machines. The bound or tied stacks of signatures are then delivered to a receiving station.